So ist es immer
by ErikaKaulitzxN
Summary: Levi, Isabel y Farlan tienen su primera expedición fuera de los muros, pero, ¿también sería la última? "Levi, si tú fueras a morir... yo me sentiría muy triste." [One-shot. LevixIsabel, IsabelxFarlan (no demasiado, pero había love seguro), LevixFarlan (mención). Todos querríamos que esto fuera Ereri/Riren. Angst. Homenaje a mis queridos Isabel y Farlan.]


_**So ist es immer.**_

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo uso sus personajes y su mundo porque me fascinan._

_**Pareja: ** Levi x Isabel (son solo hermanos pero bueno, tienen sus momentos monosos); Farlan x Isabel (bueno, en realidad no demasiado); Levi x Farlan (mención). Todos querríamos que esto fuera Ereri, hasta yo (?). _

_**Advertencia:** Spoilers tanto del manga como del OVA spin-off: Shingeki no Kyojin Gaiden: Kuinaki Sentaku. Levi sonriendo y con actitud cursi. Isabel y Farlan kawaiis. Preparen los pañuelos para llorar,_

_**Género: **romance (?), AU (altern universe), fluff excesivo y mucho angst. _

_**Notas de la autora:** disfruté mucho escribiendo este fic, hasta lloré escribiéndolo. Es un pequeño homenaje a Isabel Magnolia y Farlan Church, me pareció injusto el final del manga y del OVA. Más notas y aclaraciones importantes al final del fic._

リヴァイ ・ イザベル ・ ファーラン

"_**...una hermosa mentira es anhelada por su transparente persona..."**_

_**Tokyo Ghoul – White Silence**_

…

El cielo estaba todo nublado, necesitaba verlo y despejarme tras la pequeña discusión con Isabel y Farlan. Puede que ellos pudieran hacerle frente a un titán sin dificultades, pero tenía miedo como bien había dicho Isabel; por eso me enfade más y salí de allí a respirar aire fresco. No podía evitar que ese absurdo pensamiento cruzara mi mente, yo debía proteger a mis amigos aunque me costara la vida, aunque muriera en el intento les protegería siempre; en esta y todas las vidas, sus vidas valen más que la mía; eso lo tenía claro.

-Levi -dijo Farlan tras encontrarme junto con Isabel, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hermano -casi chilló Isabel, haciendo que me girara para mirarles ya mucho más tranquilo- Lo haremos juntos como en el subterráneo. Permaneceremos juntos fuera de los muros -dijo algo alterada por el tema, ella bien me conocía y sabía que tenía miedo por ellos, aunque quizá yo nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

-Es igual -dije sorprendiéndoles a ambos y mirando al cielo- Si no está el brillo de la luna y las estrellas es la misma oscuridad que en el subterráneo.

Puede que esa fuera la frase mas cursi y estúpida que haya salido de mi boca, ya que ambos quedaron en silencio con la boca abierta mirando al cielo durante un rato.

El cielo seguía vagamente nublado y la oscuridad del cielo producía soledad, tristeza.

-Tenemos el color del cielo, pero... -dijo casi en un susurro Farlan, pensativo.

-¡Pero estás equivocado! -Isabel, siempre exaltada e hiperactiva; mi tonta e ingenua Isabel- Sabemos que no hay un techo, es muy diferente.

-Es cierto, el cielo es diferente; su oscuridad no es la misma -Farlan, siempre dándole la razón a la tonta para ambos hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Puede que Isabel fuera impulsiva e ingenua pero en aquella ocasión tenia razón y había algo que estaba claro: en el subterráneo ni siquiera podías ver el cielo, solo había oscuridad y ya está, fuera se sentía diferente aunque no hubiera estrellas.

Empezaba a despejarse poco a poco el cielo y la luna se hacían paso, junto a las estrellas y el inmenso dolor del que parecía estar cubierta la noche se esfumaba poco a poco. Entonces, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me había perdido, tantísimos largos años en el subterráneo sin poder apreciar la belleza del cielo cuando no se encuentra solo.

-Mira, es la luna -exclamó más calmada Isabel, señalando al firmamento y volviendo a sacarme de mis cursis pensamientos- está muy brillante. ¿Lo ves, hermano? No es igual.

Ambos se sientan a mi lado y les miro. Ojalá esa calidez con la que me llenaban ambos amigos hubiera durado más, mucho más.

-Así es -dijo mirándome con ternura Farlan- este no es el subterráneo -mis amigos mirando al mismo tiempo al cielo, yo les observé unos segundos más y miré hacia arriba- nunca más regresaremos al subterráneo.

-Exacto hermano -me aseguró la enana que se situaba a mi izquierda- Siempre hemos pasado dificultades juntos, con los titanes será lo mismo, hagámoslo juntos.

-Levi, debes confiar en nosotros -suplicó Farlan.

No lo pensé demasiado, habíamos pasado millones de cosas juntos en el subterráneo y no había razón para no confiar en ellos.

-Está bien -susurré, y me tome el lujo de sonreír después de tantos años, era uno de aquellos momentos que jamás olvidare, pocas veces reíamos los tres juntos- Confió en vosotros -en realidad, confiaba en ellos más que nunca; o eso quería creer.

-¡Bien! -exclamo Isabel, una vez más- Hermano, de verdad eres terco.

-Y tú eres una idiota -dije retándola, siempre de broma; como los hermanos que éramos.

-¡Mentira! -se sobresaltó- ¡Admite que soy adorable! -volvió a gritar, haciéndome sonreír más.

-Puede -dije simplemente, entonces ella me abrazo por el cuelo, casi se podía decir que se me tiró encima, y besó mi mejilla con dulzura: esa dulzura que solo ella podía transmitirme.

-¿A que tú me quieres hermano? -preguntó aún cerca de mi cara, podía sentir y oír su corazón latir al lado de mi pecho- ¿A que me quieres mucho, hermanito?

-Ya sabes la respuesta, tonta -respondí algo molesto por su actitud, aunque al fin y al cabo ella era mi hermana pequeña...

Entonces giré mi cara para mirarla mejo, pues aún seguía mirando el cielo, lo que ella tomó como una invitación hacia mis labios, pues los besó; un beso tranquilo, que demostraba afecto, amor.

¿Desde cuándo hacía eso Isabel? Buena pregunta, porque esa probablemente fue la primera vez que lo hacía, al menos que yo recordara. Me pregunto si Farlan vio lo que hizo Isabel... Aunque su beso duró a penas tres segundos.

-¡Ah~! -gritó Isabel aferrándose otra vez a mi cuello- ¡Yo también te quiero hermano!

-Tortolitos -susurro Farlan, haciendo que Isa acabara con nuestro abrazo- se hace tarde y deberíamos volver a nuestros dormitorios, ¿no creen?

-¡Aguafiestas, Farlan! -le retó Isabel- tienes envidia porque no todos pueden tener el amor de mi querido hermanito~.

-¿Y quién te dice a ti que yo no quiero más a Farlan que a ti? -intervine para enfadarla- Quizá tengo una relación con Farlan, ¿hm? -repetí lo último riendo- Puede que una relación amorosa...

-¡Imposible! -exclamó Isa casi con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Quiero decir...! Farlan se ve de ese tipo de chicos, pero no tú. hermano.

-¡Eh, mocosa idiota! -ambos se levantaron para pelear- Levi me demuestra todo su amor cuando tú no estás -dijo Farlan alzando una ceja.

Me levanté de allí y les separé, sabiendo que eso llegaría a más, cogí de la mano a Isa y nos fuimos sin hacer ruido a los dormitorios de hombres.

-Mañana salimos y estoy tan ilusionada~ -susurró Isabel al entrar al cuarto- Gracias por dejarme dormir con vosotros como en el subterráneo.

-Tranquila, solo no hagas mucho ruido; seria raro que nos encontraran a los tres durmiendo juntos -respondió Farlan desvistiéndose para colocarse el pijama, y luego meterse el primero en la cama mientras yo ayudaba a Isa a quitarse el equipo de maniobras 3D, a lo que ella quiso hacer lo mismo conmigo y yo solo deje que me lo quitara.

-Pervertido -le dijo mirando a Farlan- no me mires mientras me cambio.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a desabotonarse la camiseta mientras me miraba.

-¿Y a Levi si le dejas que te mire...? -susurro fastidiado Farlan mientras cerraba los ojos para por fin intentar dormir.

-Él es mi hermanito~ -susurró riendo cuando por fin se metía en la cama.

Suspiré y también me puse el pijama y por fin poder descansar, me metí con cuidado en la cama: Farlan en el lado de la derecha pegado a la pared, yo en la orilla de la cama e Isabel en medio.

Ambos estaban despiertos, mirándome mientras Farlan abrazaba vagamente a Isabel, que se quitaba las coletas.

-Levi -empezó a hablar Farlan- esto lo digo también en nombre de Isabel -hizo una dolorosa pausa- Por favor, te suplicamos que tengas cuidado allí fuera, no vayas a morir, ¿si? -finalizó sonriendo.

Isabel me abrazó, llorando; yo solo pude asentir y le devolví el abrazo a mi hermana, sintiéndome la mayor mierda porque eran ellos los que debería tener cuidado con los titanes cuando salgamos.

Farlan terminó de consolar a mi tonta pelirroja y se durmió, quedando aún Isa y yo despiertos, ella todavía triste, solo pude abrazarla y cerrar los ojos para dormir.

-Levi -me susurro ella cerca del oído- si tú fueras a morir, yo me sentiría muy triste.

Con esa frase en mi cabeza si que no podría dormir.

リヴァイ ・ イザベル ・ ファーラン

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada cuando me decidí a salir de la cama para despejarme un poco. Me acerqué al pequeño cajón donde Farlan había dejado nuestras escasas pertenencias y cogí una pluma y una pequeña libreta para escribir.

A decir verdad, me sentía nervioso por lo que se avecinaba mañana y de alguna forma tenia que expresarlo; me mantuve al menos dos horas despierto escribiendo para Isabel y Farlan hasta que el cansancio pudo conmigo y tuve que volver a la cama siendo recibido casi al instante por los brazos de mi hermana. Mañana sería un día largo.

Sentía la cara algo mojada pero me negaba aún a abrir los ojos, me sentía muy cansado.

-Levi, debes despertar ya; se hará tarde -la voz de Farlan.

Abrí un poco los ojos y me encontré en los brazos de Isabel, que me llenaba la cara de besos y Farlan ya en pie con el uniforme de la legión puesto, observándonos.

-Levi~ -empezó a decir Isabel- Hermano, sino te levantas me iré sin ti -susurró con voz cantarina y al ver que no hacía nada se empezó a levantar de la cama cuando se oyeron unos golpes desde fuera y Farlan salió a mirar lo que pasaba.

-Espera -agarré a Isabel del brazo y la coloqué sobre mí, sus rodillas a los lados de mi cintura y su oído en mi pecho- Isabel, prométeme que no me vas a dejar, ¿si? Tenemos que volver los tres juntos de la expedición.

-Hermano, claro que volveré; no, volveremos los tres, no te preocupes -dijo acomodándose en mi pecho mientras yo le acariciaba su pelo suelto- ¿Nos levantamos ya? Farlan se enfadará si tardamos...

-Solo me levantare si me das un beso -susurré haciéndola sorprender, y se sentó sobre mi.

-¿Un beso? -repitió sorprendida.

-Como el de ayer -la vi pensar y se acerco a mi mejilla para depositar un beso- Ahí no, tonta -sonreí.

Pareció volver a meditarlo y tras unos segundos se empezó a acercar a mis labios.

-¿Cuánto tiene que durar? -preguntó insegura.

-Tú me quieres, ¿no es así? -le pregunté.

-Claro, hermano -respondió extrañada con mi repentina actitud.

-Entonces solo demuéstralo.

Isabel me rodeó con sus brazos el cuello y rozó mis labios con los suyos, sonriendo contra mi boca.

-Te quiero, hermano -susurró- También al idiota que tienes por amigo: los quiero a ambos. Tengan cuidado hoy.

Farlan entró y nosotros salimos rápidamente del cuarto tras vestirnos, teníamos que preparar a los caballos y salir.

-¡Abran las puertas! ¡Hoy será un paso más y nosotros lo daremos! ¡Muéstrenme el resultado de su entrenamiento! -gritó el comandante mientras esperábamos por salir- ¡El poder de la humanidad, debemos mostrarlo! -Isabel acariciaba nerviosa a su caballo y yo miraba al frente para mi primera batalla contra los gigantes- ¡Avancen!

Los caballos trotaban rápidamente tras la orden.

Fuera de los muros el sol brillaba entre las nubes, era realmente hermoso como se creaban reflejos rosas en el cielo. Isabel lo miraba sonriendo, asombrada al igual que Farlan y yo. Quién nos habría dicho que veríamos la verdadera luz del cielo fuera de los muros...

-¡Es asombroso! -gritó Isabel.

-No esta nada mal -dije casi sonriendo.

Avistamos unos titanes y los matamos sin esforzarnos mucho siquiera siempre puesto que hicimos un buen equipo los tres.

Nos fuimos alejando de nuestra formación cuando empezó a llover, deberíamos actuar pronto.

-Esta es la oportunidad de acercarnos a Erwin, iré solo; si vamos los tres sería sospechoso -les dije.

-Ten cuidado -respondió sin mirarme Isabel, claramente asustada.

-Vuelve con vida -me sonrió Farlan.

Me empecé a alejar a caballo, volviendo mi vista atrás para ver como Isa y Farlan me despedían con la mano.

"_**Si tú fueras a morir... Yo me sentiría muy triste."**_

Corrí mas rápido a través de la lluvia, la niebla me impedía ver con claridad. Avisté cadáveres destrozados y sangre por todos lados.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué ha pasado...?

Vi una bengala negra. ¿Un titán de especie anómala? No sería posible que...

Me acerqué de donde venían ruidos pero mi caballo tropezó repentinamente y caí al mojado suelo, cerrando por un momento los ojos del dolor, y al abrirlos...

-¿Isa...bel?

Vi su cabeza tirada bajo un charco de sangre, me quedé petrificado. Esto no podía estar pasando...

Sus ojos me miraban pero en ellos no había nada, no tenían la misma luz que tenían siempre...

_**Tus ojos helados me dicen lo que has perdido. (*)**_

Oí un crujido y giré mi mirada hacia el frente: un anómalo, probablemente, acababa de escupir medio cuerpo de un... No... ¿Farlan...?

_**Quiero creer que este miedo solo son fragmentos de mi deseo.**_

Empecé a respirar agitado... Estaba en shock, aquello no podía ser real. No me lo pensé más y me abalancé sobre el titán para desgarrarle primero la mandíbula, mientras soltaba mi dolor con gritos y cortes profundos por todas partes del gigante.

_**Si renuncias a tus deseos y miras lejos de la verdad acabaras perdiendo a alguien amado para ti.**_

Por un momento sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos por una afilada espada.

Ese hijo de puta... Ese maldito titán...

Todo ha sido culpa de Erwin...

_**Lo que está a punto de comenzar no tendrá fin.**_

_**En lo profundo de tu corazón solo hay desgracias.**_

¡Te mataré, Erwin Smith! ¡Me las pagarás!

Le arranqué la cabeza al titan con esos pensamientos surcando mi mente, luego le corté su mano en pequeños trozos.

Rápido, preciso. Ahí estaba lloviendo sangre prácticamente. Destrozaré todo... Acabaré con él... No... ¡Le mataré! Esto no puede ser posible.

_**Arroja todo en lo que crees en esta violenta tormenta y deja que desgarre tu alma manchada de sangre.**_

¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué tienen que cazarnos? Toman nuestras vidas... nuestros sueños... ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo dejar que esto vuelva a pasar! Yo... hice la elección equivocada.

¡Los mataré a todos! ¡Mataré hasta el último de ellos! Lo haré con mis propias manos... ¡Los exterminaré a todos y... limpiaré este mundo de cada uno de ellos!

Aquel titán yacía a mi lado, evaporándose. Lo había destrozado en todos los sentido de la palabra y ahora mis ojos solo podían mirar hacia la cabeza de Isabel.

¿Estaba... llorando?

_**Hasta que el viento cese y vuelva la calma, abraza tu destino con una sonrisa lasciva.**_

Estaba realmente asustado y estático, creo que jamás podría olvidar aquella escena: tantos cuerpos sin vida por todos sitios, charcos de sangre...

Isabel muerta delante de mi y lo que quedaba de Farlan unos metros mas allá...

¿Esto era realmente el dolor? Tras cometer tantos delitos en el subterráneo e incluso antes de haber sido un delincuente... Siempre pensé que mi castigo era suficiente al haber nacido y haberme criado en el subterráneo con Kenny el Destripador y con una prostituta como madre; cuando ella murió no lloré... Pero ahora, al ver lo horrible que es este mundo... es distinto, me he dado cuenta.

El mundo es cruel, no tiene nada de hermoso

-Isabel, Farlan... -sonreí sin ganas- Me habéis destrozado el corazón.

-Levi, ¿tú eres el único que ha sobrevivido? -me preguntó Erwin bajándose del caballo y sin pensarlo me tiré hacia él.

-Erwin, estoy aquí para matarte -le dije poniendo mi espada sobre su cuello, rozándolo.

-¿Ellos han muerto? -me pregunto devolviéndome la mirada, solo me dio más ganas de matarle- Entiendo.

-Ellos... -empecé a decir, casi en un susurro recordando a Isabel y Farlan pelear- Tú no vales tanto como sus vidas -dije cortando un poco de su cuello- Es tu culpa -sentencié dolido.

-¿Quién ha matado a mis hombres y a tus amigos? -cuestiono levantándose enfadado, haciéndome bajar mi espada- ¿Yo? ¿Tú? -empezó a enfurecerse- ¿Crees que si tus amigos hubieran venido contigo a atacarme no habrían muerto?

"_Sino nos hubiéramos separado..."_

-Si. Mi orgullo, mi maldito orgullo... -susurré.

-¡Te equivocas! -me gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Han sido los titanes! ¿De dónde vinieron los titanes? ¿Para qué existen? ¿Por qué comen humanos? No lo sabemos, somos ignorantes. Mientras lo ignoremos, los titanes nos devorarán, y quedándonos entre los muros no podemos poner fin a nuestra inferioridad. ¡Mira a tu alrededor! En este espacio enorme donde por mucho que corras no encontrarás ningún muro... Tal vez haya algo que nos traiga una luz de esperanza. ¿Tú que harás, Levi? ¿Me matarás y regresarás a la oscuridad de la cuidad subterráneo? ¡Lucha con la Legión de Reconocimiento! ¿No quieres ser libre?

Caí de rodillas al suelo, gimiendo de dolor y con lagrimas a punto de salir por mis ojos, quería ser libre: junto a ellos... Una lágrima surco mi mejilla, esto era peor que una pesadilla.

-No lo hagas, no lamentes tu decisión -dijo Erwin volviendo a su caballo- Seguiremos la expedición, Levi. Vienes con nosotros.

Le miré unos segundos y moví la cabeza haciendo parar mis lagrimas.

Moví mi mano hasta la cabeza de mi hermana y le cerré los ojos con dolor, pena, tristeza; le quité ambas gomas del pelo y me las guardé en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-Isabel, definitivamente yo también me siento muy triste por tu muerte -susurré yendo hacia el cuerpo de Farlan y le quité la capa de la legión- Farlan, siempre confié en vosotros...

Volví a sonreír sin ganas y me subí a mi caballo.

Me uniría la legión y los mataría a todos. Los titanes me han arrebatado lo que más amo: a mis amigos, mi única familia.

Nunca me arrepentiré de unirme a la legión, jamás.

El cielo se aclaraba mientras el sol se escondía para dar paso a la luna.

-La luna y las estrellas son distintas ahora que no estáis -dije sonriendo, mirando al cielo mientras dos blancas palomas volaban a través de éste- Isabel, Farlan.

リヴァイ ・ イザベル ・ ファーラン

"_**Me siento como un completo cursi escribiendo este tipo de cosas, pero estos últimos días estuve pensando y puede que si que tenga miedo, Isabel tienes toda la razón del mundo tengo demasiado miedo y esto es para vosotros chicos: Farlan, Isabel.**_

_**No sé que nos esperará mañana fuera de los muros, espero que nos vaya bien, de verdad. Pero, si algo pasara y yo muriera... quiero que sepáis que, aunque no lo diga, sois mis mejores amigos y de alguna forma os tengo aprecio y sí, os quiero... No me toméis por cursi y sentimental u os mataré, ¿ajá?**_

_**Hemos pasado muchos años juntos, sobretodo contigo, Farlan; hemos vivido mil cosas y no quiero que las olvidéis nunca, jamás, yo no podría olvidar esas cosas; por eso Farlan ya que nos conocemos desde hace tantísimos años, si mañana no salgo vivo de la expedición; cuida de mi Isabel.**_

_**Isabel... Eres mi hermanita, aún tienes muchas cosas que aprender así que por favor, no hagas sufrir mucho a Farlan cuando yo no esté.**_

_**Por favor Farlan, ten en cuenta como es Isabel: es muy testaruda, si, pero tiene su lado cariñoso y espero que lo conozcas algún día ya que tú pasaras a ser su hermano mayor, ¿vale? Espero que la cuides mejor que como yo lo hacía. Y por cierto, como te sobrepases con ella, me da igual si en una pelea o en otro aspecto, reviviré y te torturaré.**_

_**Isa, tu también ten paciencia con el idiota de Farl~, pórtate bien hermana.**_

_**Sé que lloraréis y sobretodo tu Isabel, pero no estéis mal, si muero se que viví una buena vida junto a vosotros, así que aunque muera me iré feliz a la tumba, por eso que vosotros no debéis estar tristes ni nada por el estilo.**_

_**Y ahora seguramente os preguntéis: ¿Por qué el idiota de Levi pensó que él iba a morir?**_

_**Mi instinto nunca falla, y bien lo sabéis vosotros mejor que nadie, sé que algo malo pasará.**_

_**Y siendo sincero tampoco quiero pensar que vais a morir vosotros porque no podría soportarlo. Tampoco esto quiere decir que me vaya a dar por vencido y que vaya a dejar que un titán me coma: eso jamás, pero estoy más que seguro de que algo malo pasará, y si al que le pasa es a mí, mantened el cuarto limpio, podéis utilizar mis productos de limpieza; y todas mis cosas os pertenecen también a vosotros porque si vosotros morís sinceramente no sabré que hacer, no quiero estar solo y lo pasaré mal sino estáis conmigo así que por favor...**_

_**No muráis...**_

**_Saldremos de la jodida legión y nos iremos, quizá montemos una tienda de té... Estaremos en cualquier sitio excepto en el subterráneo y seremos felices, juntos; los tres, como siempre ha sido, ¿o es que no lo recordáis?_**

_**No podéis morir, os protegeré... y si muero yo no me importará porque vuestras vidas valen más que la mía.**_

_**Recordadlo siempre por favor y cada vez que veáis las estrellas o la luna, acordaos de mi, chicos.**_

_**Farlan... Isabel...**_

_**Gracias por todo...**_

_**Yo no lo sé, nunca lo he sabido. Yo solo puedo decidir confiar en mis propias capacidades o creer en las decisiones de mis compañeros. Pero el resultado nadie lo sabe, y esta vez confío en vosotros.**_

_**No me arrepentiré de mi decisión; una elección sin remordimientos.**_

_** -Levi Ackerman."**_

**-Año 850-**

-Eren, ¿puedes ir a recoger los documentos que están en el cuarto de Levi?

-¡Sí, señorita Hanji!

Eren se dirigió rápidamente al dormitorio del Capitán como le había dicho Hanji, encontrándose al entrar con un montón de papeles en el escritorio; aunque una pequeña carta con viejo y gastado papel le llamó la atención. ¿Tan malo sería cotillear un poco sobre Levi?

La respuesta al terminar de leer la carta fue un sí.

Salió pensativo con los documentos en mano para entregárselos a Hanji, pero de camino se encontró con Levi mirando por la ventana.

-Hm... ¿Capitán? -empezó a hablar Eren, a lo que Levi se giró para poder hablar con él- Fue duro, ¿no?

Levi arqueó una ceja desconcertado, ¿de qué hablaba?

-Me crié en un sucio subterráneo y ahora estoy en este horrible sitio matando gigantes: toda mi vida ha sido dura -dijo restándole importancia.

-Isabel y Farlan, ¿hm? -susurró Eren.

Levi no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Isabel y Farlan... -repitió Levi con tristeza, mirando al cielo.

Dos blancas palomas se acercaron a la ventana por la que Levi estaba observando el exterior y pudo acariciar a ambas.

Realmente Levi se arrepentía de su elección de aquel entonces.

_**Así es siempre.**_

…

"_**...los que logran cambiar algo son aquellos que son capaces de deshacerse de algo amado..."**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin – Guren no Yumiya.**_

リヴァイ・イザベル・ファーラン

_**Notas de la autora:** Debería escribir el capítulo cuatro de Say Something y subo esto lol. Me quedé sin inspiración~ Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y no hayan llorado mucho (?). Perdón si hay demasiadas faltas de ortografía, este ordenador me odia._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_-Levi x Isabel: me pareció bonito ponerles de forma monosa, pero nada más y esta relación no llega más lejos en el fic. Son solo hermanos y tienen una buena relación._

_-**(*) **La canción es el primer opening de la primera temporada del anime Seikon no Qwaser -lo recomiendo-, escúchenla, es realmente hermosa y me pareció perfecta para el momento._

_-¿NO VEN SÚPER HERMOSO A LEVI SONRIENDO? Le puse sonriendo muchas veces, en el anime estuvo genial esa parte, la amé. La sonrisa de Levi es perfecta y fue sincera en el OVA._

_-Pueden que vean a Levi raro por su actitud con Isa: eso es porque tiene miedo y sabe que pasará algo malo y pues bueno, quería que se notara el love de hermanos entre ellos e Isabel pues solo hace lo que le dice su hermanito._

_-La carta de Levi. Casi lloro escribiendo esa parte, para mi fue muy sentimental, parece algo raro que Levi escriba así pero creo que me quedó bien._

_-TODOS QUERRÍAMOS QUE ESTE FIC FUERA ERERI, HASTA YO ASÍ QUE TENÍA QUE METER A EREN AL FINAL ASDFGHJKLÑ._

_En realidad estas notas no eran realmente importantes. Mátenme (?) Nos leemos próximamente._

_**¿Un sexy review para esta escritora? Quiero saber su opinión.**_

_**Erika-chan.~**_


End file.
